


Two Coins of the Same Side

by Jonsona



Series: What We Die For [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Both siblings are called Byleth, Conversations, Female My Unit | Byleth, Figured that's something Jeralt would do, Male My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth Twins, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonsona/pseuds/Jonsona
Summary: It's the siblings' first day eating at the Monastery as Professors under the official employment of the Church, and the House Leaders take the opportunity to get to know them before the start of the school year.
Series: What We Die For [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129613
Kudos: 15





	Two Coins of the Same Side

**Author's Note:**

> Quick heads up, from here on out, both of the siblings are going to be called Byleth, since it is something I would consider Jeralt actually doing if he were raising twins, considering how much he doesn't even care about his or their own age, and I think this would also help reinforce a stronger narrative for the premise that I'm going for with later posts.

**Part I**

**White Clouds**

**27 th, Great Tree Moon**

It was the early afternoon, and the Monastery was bustling with life and excitement. Students of the Officers Academy occupied almost all areas that were open within Garreg Mach, most of whom were taking advantage of their last free day talking eagerly among themselves, while others took the opportunity to tend to last-minute preparations. The staff of the Monastery was also taking the time to enjoy themselves before the school year began, whether that be in the library, faculty, or even the fishing pond located right next to the greenhouse and student's quarters.

Meanwhile, the dining hall was receiving a steady flow of visitors, with less than half of its chairs being emptied and replaced simultaneously; allowing guests the opportunity to eat without the worry of finding a seat or being forced to sit uncomfortably close to one another.

Among the current dwellers were Byleth, who sat at opposite sides of one another near the end of the long table closest to the exit towards the fishing pond. They arrived together almost immediately after the bells had rung to signify the end of early roll call and finalization of the students' transfer, speaking not a single word to one another with full knowledge on what they intended to do next.

They could hear whispers among both students and staff alike as they walked side-by-side of one another to the dining hall, but neither paid them any mind. Though the siblings had yet to adjust to the idea of becoming professors for a bunch of kids they barely knew, much less high ranking nobles, it wasn't worth putting in any further thought on a matter they had no control over.

The dishes they'd placed in front of them were identical in every way, from their beverages to their fish and bean soup and a slice of bread on the side. Neither of the two said anything to each other as they sat down and began to dig in, but only managed to get a couple of bites in before a feminine voice spoke up next to them.

“Excuse us, Professor?” Byleth had stopped and looked up to see both Dimitri and Edelgard, the up and coming rulers of their respective nation, each standing on the same side of their soon-to-be professors with a tray of food in their hands. The Black Eagles' house leader eyed her professor expectantly. “May we sit here with you?”

The woman turned her gaze from Edelgard and unto her brother's before the pair looked back up at Dimitri, whose eyes were also beaming for permission. The twins needn't look at one another for confirmation, and instead, both nodded simultaneous without a word before returning their attention to their meals.

The nobles didn't miss a beat and quickly settled into their seats next to them, and neither professors looked up or even acknowledged them as though they were still all by their lonesome. An awkward silence fell between both the Prince and soon-to-be Empress, suddenly realizing that they were sitting next to a couple of ex-mercenaries under the leadership of a soldier who once held high prestige within the Church of Seiros. The complete emotionless expression along with their stoic behavior was enough to put a lot of the students on edge, and rumors of them potentially being the Ashen Demons they'd heard about through legends had spread fairly quickly throughout the Monastery. And with this knowledge in mind, both nobles suddenly found it very difficult to bring up conversation.

However, the silence eventually became unbearable for Dimitri as he suddenly spoke up. “Um, so, Professor...” His voice trails off as the two mercenaries stopped immediately they were doing and looked at the blonde-haired boy. “Oh, uh, I didn't mean the both of you, I was only referring to...” He catches himself.

The prince suddenly finds himself unable to find the right words in order to break the ice that was as cold as their eyes, who were both waiting for him to finish his sentence. Luckily though, Edelgard speaks up for him. “It has come to our attention that the both of you share the same name, is that correct?”

Byleth turns their attention to Edelgard, and nods. “I see.” She seems happy with this response. “So the two of you are the fraternal twins of Captain Jeralt, the Blade Breaker, as he's also known as.” The heiress of the Empire smiles. “From all the reports I've gathered, wherever there have been sightings of the Blade Breaker throughout Fodlan, there were also those of what people can only describe as the Ashen Demons as well.”

The twins suddenly set their spoons down but said nothing. With elbows placed on the table and one hand folded on top of the other, Edelgard continues. “And, from what witnesses have described, there were several instances of two individuals cutting down bandits in the blink of an eye, and not a single facial expression being shown beyond that of a cold, hard stone.”

Both siblings looked at one another, and still, not a single word was spoken- and, unsurprisingly, their blank expressions showed no sign of a reaction. This was followed by Dimitri clearing his throat.

“Ahem, Edelgard, perhaps this is not the correct way to address our new Professors-.”

“Let's not fool ourselves here, Dimitri.” Edelgard's gaze becomes stern as she eyes the both of them. “I understand that this a lot to take in, going from a mercenary that is always on the road, swearing no allegiance to anyone so long as they pay proper coin- to a teacher who now finds themselves responsible for the lives of their students and with a more permanent roof over their heads.”

The Blue Lion's house leader says nothing, instead opted to look down at his plate with conflict in his eyes. His professors take notice of this.

“Regardless,” She says, crossing her arms on the table. “It does not matter to me who you are or where you came from. What's most important is that I hope I can find trust within those who suddenly find themselves on a new level of both power and responsibility. Though I am forever grateful to both of you for saving us from those bandits, it is but a single step towards showing us who you are and what you are truly capable of.” Edelgard turns her head to look directly into her professor's eyes, who stared back with seemingly equal intent. “And I hope that in the future, we can discover more of that as time goes on.”

The atmosphere around them seemed to have frozen in time along with the pregnant silence, save for the chatter of other guests within the dining hall. However, the stillness of the air was suddenly broken when a new voice spoke up.

“Sheesh, the year hasn't even started yet, and you two are already trying to get cozy with the teach?” Claude, the Golden Deer's house leader, smiled mischievously as he set his tray down and made himself at home next to Dimitri's professor.

“Hello there, Claude,” Edelgard greeted apathetically, yet granted him no visual attention; focusing instead on the tea in front of her before taking a quick sip. “How nice of you to join us without even the slightest acknowledgment of common courtesy.”

“Hey, nobody said that I couldn't sit down and eat with my favorite teach.” Claude stretches out his arms and laced his fingers behind his head, his smirk unwavering. “Even though neither of them are _technically_ my professors, it wouldn't hurt to get to know them regardless.”

“Either that,” said Dimitri, looking across Byleth to his house leader counterpart, “Or you're simply trying to size them up for the upcoming mock battle at the end of the month.”

The darker-skinned student shrugs. “Not my fault that I'm stuck without someone who happens to be the kid of the famous Blade Breaker.” He pauses for a moment. “Then again...” he leans forward. “On the plus side, that also means that professor Hanneman will have much more free time to spend on his 'Crestology,' so it's comforting to know that I won't be spending half the day with him badgering us nobles for his studies.”

“Professor Hanneman is very well-intentioned when it comes to his research.” Edelgard interjected. “He may not be fully aware of an individual's boundaries, but I respect his dedication. Very few can hope to find their true place in this world, and have the courage to follow down that path up to the very end.”

Claude scoffs jokingly. “Spoken like a true prophet.”

“And what about you, Claude?” Dimitri asks. “Have you found your place in this world?”

“Me? Nah, can't really say that _I_ have. In fact, that was already kinda done for me. But not in a divine sense, that is.” He sighs. “Although, I think the same could be said for Teach here. Neither of them seem exactly thrilled about the position they're in, but who knows? Maybe they'll even grow on you." He gazes at the other mercenary across from him. "Buuuut, at least now I can't say that my class is the biggest oddball of the three.”

“And just what do you mean by that?” Asks Edelgard.

“Oh, I dunno, might have to do with the fact that Captain Jeralt sees absolutely no problem with calling both his children by the exact same name without the worry of getting confused between the two, or vice versa.” Claude then props up his elbows onto the table and shows an index finger on each hand. “Or, the idea that both of them seem to share the similar personality and taste, which was why you see them eating the exact same foods, or why the choice for which House to teach had to be decided with a coin toss because they both had the same answer.”

The twin's heads perked up immediately at the end of the last sentence, and Dimitri seemed to look offended by this. “Now how could you possibly know something like this?!”

His mischievous smile grew wider. “People talk, once you coax them hard and proper enough.”

“Manuela...” The prince scowled.

“Hey, if anyone's going to be upset over this, it ought to be me, but fortune doesn't always favor the bold, _unfortunately._ ” The Alliance's future leader shrugs. “But hey, maybe this will all work out at some point in the future for all of us.”

Edelgard nods in admiration as she picks up her tea. “Yes, I do believe you are right. One day, once we've gone our separate ways, everything will have themselves sorted out by the end.”

That had marked the end of the conversation, and the five individuals continued to finish their meals together without another word, with the Monastery continuing to buzz with its promise of an eventful and insightful year to come.


End file.
